Хронология истории галактики/Канон
Это хронология истории галактики, содержащая записи о всех ключевых событиях в истории галактики. Хронология истории галактики До Войн клонов * пр. 10000 ДБЯ ** Одна или несколько анцестральных рас открыли тайны гиперпространственных путешествий и принялись исследовать галактику. ** Зверь Зилло считался вымершим к этому времени. ** Чувствительные к Силе основали Орден джедаев, посвятив себя поддержанию мира и справедливости. В этот период в их владения перешла планета Илум. ** Родился Неизвестный тёмный джедай. ** Группа владеющих Силой, не разделяющая идеалы джедаев, отделилась от Ордена джедаев''Таркин'' в период Столетней тьмы. Они сформировали Орден ситхов.Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2 ** Джедаи атаковали Храм ситхов на Малакоре, устроив великую резню на Малакоре противостоя ситхам. Все участники сражения были обращены в камень. * пр. 6021 ДБЯ ** Используя рабов, ситхи построили собственную империю, положив начало короткому периоду их галактического господства.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов ** Ситхи возвели святыню на Корусанте. Позже джедаи возведут на её основании свой Храм джедаев. * пр. 5000 ДБЯ ** На Явине-4 массасси возвели Великий храм массасси.Journey Through Space * 3966 ДБЯ ** Галактические путешественники для навигации в гиперпространстве использовали гиперпространственные секстанты.Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь * 3277 ДБЯ ** Введён лотальский календарь.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство * Более чем за 1036 лет до битвы при Явине ** Родилась Маз Каната. * До 1032 ДБЯ ** Состоялась битва при Такодане, сражение между джедаями и ситхами. ** Галактика погрузилась в Тёмную эпоху.Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике ** Началась Джедайско-ситхская война. *** Корусант и Храм джедаев были оккупированы в ходе битвы при Корусанте. *** Корусант и Храм джедаев были отбиты в ходе Освобождения Корусанта. ** Джедаи нанесли поражение ситхам, и те скрылись на следующую тысячу лет. ** Крах Старой Республики. ** Мандалорцы из Дома Визсла похитили тёмный меч. ** Дарт Бэйн устанавливает Правило двух. ** Несколько солнечных систем объединились и основали Галактическую Республику.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов ** Джедаи нанесли поражение Зайгеррианской империи работорговцев. * 1019 ДБЯ ** На Явинской конвенции был установлен Явинский кодекс. * 896 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Йода. (На это указывает подпись к изображению 17) * 867 ДБЯ ** Набу присоединилась к Галактической Республике. * 832 ДБЯ ** Основание Тида * 797 ДБЯ ** Йода начал обучать джедаев путям Силы.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * 600 ДБЯ ** Родился Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре. * 522 ДБЯ ** Была построена Цитадель, для содержания под стражей мятежных джедаев. * 511 ДБЯ ** Планета Джелукан была колонизирована выходцами с другой планеты, изгнанными оттуда за нарушение лояльности своему королю. * 446 ДБЯ ** Родилась Йаддль.Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать * 300 ДБЯ ** Родилась Бабушка Гаразеба ОррелиозаСтановление повстанцев * 200 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Чубакка.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки * 131 ДБЯ ** Катаклизм родного мира б'анкоров * 102 ДБЯ ** Родился Дуку. * 92 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Квай-Гон Джинн.Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны * пр. 84 ДБЯ ** На Набу родился Шив Палпатин.Таркин, стр. 102 * 73 ДБЯ ** На Дуро родился Кэд Бэйн. * 72 ДБЯ ** На Харуун-Кэл родился Мейс Винду.Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало * 64 ДБЯ ** На Эриаду родился Уилхафф Таркин. * 57 ДБЯ ** На Стьюджоне родился Оби-Ван Кеноби.Star Wars: Card Trader * 56 ДБЯ ** На Грейндже родился Гален Эрсо. * 51 ДБЯ ** На Лексруле родился Орсон Кренник * До 47 ПБЯ ** На Утапау родился Гранд-инквизитор. * 46 ДБЯ ** На Набу родилась Падме Амидала (Падма Наберри). (Изображение 1) * 44 ДБЯ ** На Ласане родился Гаразеб Оррелиоз, также известный как Зеб. * 41 ДБЯ ** У Шми Скайуокер родился Энакин Скайуокер. ** На Гантеле родилась Рей Слоун.Новый рассвет * До вторжения на Набу ** Сайфо-Диас предвидел надвигавшийся крупномасштабный конфликт, но его исключили из Совета джедаев. Он тайно заключил сделку с каминоанцами по выращиванию армии клонов для Республики. ** Битва в проливах Маластара. ** Оби-Ван Кеноби встретил Сатин Крайз. ** Родился Лор Сан Текка. ** Родилась Асажж Вентресс. ** Мейс Винду спас девочку по имени Депа Биллаба.Секрет джедаев: Приключение Кэнана Джарруса, лидера повстанцев ** Финис Валорум сменил Кальпану на посту Верховного Канцлера Галактической Республики.Таркин * 36 ДБЯ ** На Шили родилась Асока Тано. * 33 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Калеб Дьюм (Кэнан Джаррус).Новый рассвет ** Асока Тано был принята в Орден джедаев, после того как Пло Кун обнаружил её на Шили. * 32 ДБЯ ** Вторжение на Набу.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза *** Битва за Набу. Королева Амидала вернулась на Набу и заключила союз между набуанцами и гунганами. Гунганы отвлекли на себя армию дроидов, в то время как королева и её телохранители захватили лидера Торговой федерации. Квай-Гон Джинн был убит Дартом Молом, который, в свою очередь, был побеждён Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Долтей Дофайн был убит, когда Энакин Скайуокер взорвал корабль управления дроидами. ** Сенатор Шив Палпатин был избран Верховным Канцлером Галактической Республики, сменив на этом посту Финиса Валорума. ** Совет джедаев присвоил Оби-Вану Кеноби титул рыцаря-джедая и разрешили ему взять в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. * 30 ДБЯ ** На Сокорро родился Лэндо Калриссиан.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство: Эпические сражения * 29 ДБЯ ** На Рилоте родилась Гера Синдулла. * 27 ДБЯ ** На Рилоте родилась Нума Войны клонов * 22 ДБЯ ** Сепаратистский кризис. Тысячи звёздных систем вышли из Республики и присоединились к Конфедерации независимых систем и графу Дуку. ** В Галактическом Сенате обсуждался Закон о создании армии, чтобы определить необходимость создания армии для защиты Галактической Республики. ** Раскол на Антаре-4 ** Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы. Лидеры сепаратистов надеялись заставить замолчать сенатора с Набу, вставшей в оппозицию закону о создании армии. ** Миссия на Камино ** Джа-Джа Бинкс внёс в Сенат предложение предоставить Канцлеру Палпатину чрезвычайные полномочия, для формирования армии без одобрения большинства сенаторов. ** Битва на Джеонозисе положила начало Войнам клонов. Джанго Фетт убил Коулмана Требора. Мейс Винду убил Джанго Фетта, а при попытке спасти Энакина Скайуокера, Падме Амидалу и Оби-Вана Кеноби от казни погибло множество рыцарей-джедаев. ** Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала заключили тайный брак на Набу. ** Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби доставляют припасы Бейлу Органе на Кристофсис. ** Ротта Хатт был похищен сепаратистами, чтобы столкнуть Республику с хаттами.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов ** Асока Тано стала падаваном Энакина Скайуокера. * 21 ДБЯ ** На Мандалоре родилась Сабин Врен. ** На Валлте родилась Джин Эрсо.Катализатор Эпоха Империи Войны клонов (продолжение) * 19 ДБЯ ** Энакин Скайуокер принял имя Дарт Вейдер и титул тёмного лорда ситхов. ** Битва за Кашиик ** В ходе Приказа 66 Орден джедаев был уничтожен, как и практически все джедаи. ** Республика была преобразована в первую Галактическую Империю Канцлером Палпатином, который в тайне был тёмным лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, провозгласившим себя Галактическим Императором. До Галактической гражданской войны * 19 ДБЯ ** На Лотале у Миры и Эфраима Бриджеров родился Эзра Бриджер.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство ** На Полис-Масса у Падме Амидалы родились Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа. Во время родов Падме умерла. Оби-Ван Кеноби, переживший Приказ 66, оставил Люка сводному брату Энакина, Оуэну Ларсу, на Татуине, тогда как Бейл Органа удочеряет Лею, с целью защитить детей от Императора Палпатина и их отца.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов ** Оби-Ван Кеноби отправляется в изгнание на Татуин. Йода отправляется в изгнание на Дагоба. ** Калеб Дьюм избегает Приказ 66 и скрывается, свернув с пути джедая на 14 лет. Он берёт себе имя «Кэнан Джаррус». * 18 ДБЯ ** Началось преследование Империей семьи Граф.Приключения в Диком Пространстве ** Зверства на Антаре.В романе Таркин упоминается, что зверство на Антаре произошло спустя года после окончания Войн клонов. ** Бейл Органа и Асока Тано организовывают повстанческую сеть.Асока * 17 ДБЯ ** Семья Эрсо покинула Корусант.Катализатор * 16 ДБЯ ** На Круле родился Ункар Платт * 15 ДБЯ ** Миротворческая операция на Западных Рубежах подошла к концу ** Галлиус Ракс вступил в Имперский флот в звании коммандера. * 14 ДБЯ ** Дарт Сидиус и Дарт Вейдер осуществляют миссию на Рилоте.In Звёздные войны canon, the «Story of Star Wars» timeline of novels places the events of Повелители ситхов as having taken place before the events of Таркин, both having taken place approximately 5 years after the end of Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов. *** Движение «Свободный Рилот», возглавляемое Чамом Синдуллой, предприняло попытку убить двух Лордов ситхов. *** Смерть Белкора Дрея и Исвала ** Кампания Берча Теллера.Таркин ** Мофф Уилхафф Таркин провозглашает Доктрину Таркина. ** Проект «Звезда Смерти» покидает Джеонозис. * 13 ДБЯ ** Скрывавшегося на планете Ла'му вместе с женой, Лирой, и дочерью Галена Эрсо забирает Орсон Кренник, чтобы заставить учёного возобновить работу над Звездой Смерти. Джин забирает с собой Со Геррера.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории * 12 ДБЯ ** Эфрам и Мира Бриджеры схвачены Галактической Империей ** Гера Синдулла покидает Рилот, чтобы присоединится к борьбе против Импеии ** На Вульптере был собран K-2SO * 11 ДБЯ ** Оби-Ван Кеноби спасет юного Люка Скайуокера от головорезов Джаббы Хатта во время Великой засухи.Звёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени ** Горский конфликт ** Гера Синдула встречает Кэнан Джарруса * 10 ДБЯ ** Джабба Хатт посылает Чёрного Кррсантана на поиски Оби-Вана Кеноби * 9 ДБЯ ** Звезда Смерти перемещается к Скарифу * 7 ДБЯ ** Бодхи Рук поступает в Академию обслуживания сектора Тераби для обучения на пилота * 6 ДБЯ ** Семья Леонис мигрирует на Лотал.Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики ** Побоище на Западных холмах ** Дара Леонис похищена Гранд-инквизитором и принудительно включена в проект «Харвестер».Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах ** Стычка на Западных холмах * 5 ДБЯ ** Эзра Бриджер спасён Спектрами.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа ** Кэнан Джаррус вновь ступает на путь джедая и берёт Эзру Бриджера к себе в падаваны. ** Сенатор Бейл Органа отправил своих дроидов, C-3PO и R2-D2, нарушить планы Империи по налаживанию массового производства ионных дизрапторных винтовок Т-7 на Лотале. Дроидам помогли Спектры. ** Эзра и Гаразеб украли имперский TIE истребитель, принадлежавший барону Валену Рудору. ** Мерей Спаджаф организовала утечку данных из имперского Министерство транспорта на Лотале. ** Спектры осуществили миссию по уничтожению кайбер-кристалла, в которой им помогал имперский кадет Зар Леонис. * 4 ДБЯ ** Спектры срывают празднование Дня Империи в Столичном городе Лотала, что вынуждает Империю усилить своё присутствие на планете. Слуги Империи: Имперская справедливость ** Эзра Бриджер проходит испытание по преодолению своих страхов и получает кайбер-кристалл. Он использует его для создания собственного светового меча, сборку которого завершает спустя несколько недель. ** Кэнан Джаррус схвачен гранд-моффом Уилхаффом Таркиным на Лотале. ** Эзра посылает сообщение, призывая к восстанию против Империи, которое распространилось по всему Лотали и в соседних звёздных системах. ** Спектры осуществляют операцию по спасению Кэнана Джарруса, в результате которой погиб Гранд-инквизитор и убыл уничтожен «Суверенный». ** Спасение дары ЛеонисСлуги Империи: Секретная академия ** Империя организует блокаду планеты Лотал. ** Флот повстанцев «Феникс» разбит Дартом Вейдером, который также уничтожил командный корабль повстанцев, однако тёмному лорду не удалось захватить Спектров, которым удалось с бежать вместе с остатками флота повстанцев. ** Дарт Вейдер поручает двум Инквизиторам, Пятому брату и Седьмой сестре, выследить джедаев Асоку, Кэнана и Бриджера. ** Бывший клон-капитан Рекс присоединился к группе «Феникс». ** Стычка на борту медицинской станции Республики ** Прототип «B-wing»'а был создан инженером мон-каламари Куорри и реквизирован восстанием. ** Инквизиторы предприняли попытку похитить чувствительных к Силе юнлингов, но были остановлены Асокой и Спектрами. ** Мира и Эфрам Бриджеры организовали беспорядки в имперской тюрьме на Лотале, благодаря чему многие заключённые смогли сбежать, но сами были убиты при попытке побега. ** Империя нанесла удар по тайной базе группы «Феникс» на планете Гарел. * 3 ДБЯ ** Принцесса Лея Органа доставила три корвета типа «Молотоглав» группе «Феникс» на Лотале. ** Группа «Феникс» добилась свободного прохода через систему Конкорд-Доун, договорившись с Защитниками. . ** Повторное открытие родного мира ласатов, планеты Лира-Сан ** Группа «Феникс» напала на завод по очистке газа в астероидном поле Гильдия добытчиков на неизвестном планетоиде, заручившись помощью пурргилов ** Спектры, при поддержке бойцов за свободу Рилота, возглавляемых Чамом Синдуллой, угнали имперский носитель бомбардировщиков. ** Засада в имперском конструкционном модуле над Джеонозисом; Гаразеб Оррелиоз и агент Каллус неожиданно для себя подружились на Бахрине ** Кэнан Джаррус и Эзра Бриджер попали в засаду двух Инквизиторов на Усалоне, во время поисков планеты для базы повстанцев. ** Кэнан, Эзра и Асока Тано посещают лотальский Храм джедаев, чтобы получить наставление у магистра Йоды о том, как одолеть Дарта Вейдера и его приспешников. ** Нападение на флот повстанцев; Чоппер и AP-5 помогают восстанию обнаружить планету Атоллон. ** Группа «Феникс» возводить на Атоллоне базу «Чоппер»; Рекс и Спектры обороняют базу от нападения крикн ** Миссия на Малакоре *** Кэнан, Эзра, Асока и Чоппер отправились на Малакор. Там они заключили временный альянс с бывшим ситхом-учеником Молом во время сражения с несколькими Инквизиторами и нашли голокрон ситхов, содержавший знания о том, как одолеть ситхов. *** Эзра, Кэнан и Асока столкнулись с Дартом Вейдером. *** Уничтожен Храм ситхов; Эзра, Кэнан и Чоппер вернулись на Атоллон. *** Вейдер пережил уничтожение храма ситхов, а Асока считается мёртвой. * 2 ДБЯ ** Губернатор Аринда Прайс призывает гранд-адмирала Трауна и его Седьмой флот помочь разрешить проблему с возросшей угрозой восстания.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму ** Спасение Хондо Онаки ** Миссия на станции «Реклэм» ** Мол похитил экипаж «Призрака». ** Нападение вблизи Тералова ** Сабин Врен завербовала Веджа Антиллеса и Хобби в восстание. ** Вторая миссия на Рилоте ** Миссия на Агамаре ** Вторая миссия на третьей луне Конкорд-Доуна ** Проникновение EXD-9 на базу «Чоппер» ** Сабин Врен обучилась владению тёмным мечом. ** Мон Мотма объявила о формировании Альянса за восстановление Республики над Дантуином ** Миссия на Татуине. Оби-Ван Кеноби убил Мола, чтобы уберечь Люка Скайуокера. ** Происходит битва при Атоллоне, во время которой Траун нападает на базу «Чоппер», вынудив повстанцев отступить на Явин-4. * 1 ДБЯ ** Миссия на Мандалоре. ** Миссия на Джалинди. ** Миссия на станции Фаос. ** Рейд на предполагаемую повстанческую ячейку. ** Кража элитного TIE «Защитник». ** Угон краулера 413-24. ** Нападение на Лотал. *** Гера атакует Имперскую блокаду над Лоталом двадцатью четырьмя истребителями Т-65B «X-Wing». ** Спасение Геры Синдуллы. *** Кэнан Джаррус убит, жертвуя собой ради спасения остальной части команды «Призрака». ** Умерла мать Фарней.Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера ** Освобождение Лотала. Эзра Бриджер жертвует собой, чтобы победить Трауна. * 0 ДБЯ ** Джеда-Сити уничтожен Звездой Смерти. Со Геррера погиб, а его партизанская компания по снятию имперской оккупации луны закончилась. Галактическая гражданская война * 0 ДБЯ, продолжение: ** Битва при Скарифе. Джин Эрсо, Бэйз Мальбус, Чирут Имве, капитан Кассиан Андор и Бодхи Рук погибли во время миссии по краже чертежей секретного супероружия Империи, названного Звездой Смерти. ** Секретная миссия на Татуине.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда ** Оуэн и Беру Ларс убиты имперскими штурмовиками; ферма Ларсов уничтожена. ** Люк Скайуокер покинул Татуин и начал своё обучение на джедая. ** Катастрофа. Альдераан уничтожен Звездой Смерти. ** Спасение принцессы Леи. Лея Органа была спасена с Звезды Смерти; Оби-Ван Кеноби умер от рук Дарта Вейдера, перевоплотившись в Призрак Силы. ** Битва при Явине. Звезда Смерти уничтожена Альянсом повстанцев. ** На Арканисе родился Армитаж Хакс. * 0 ПБЯ ** Королевская церемония награждения. ** Эвакуация с Явина. ** Миссия по спасению выживших альдераанцев. Лея Органа и Эваан Верлейн разыскивали по всех галактике выживших альдераанцев.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1 ** Схватка над Ллаником. ** Миссия на Родии. ** Миссия на Фексе. ** Миссия на Деноне. ** Освобождение Драсилы Бефорин.Наследник джедаев ** Нападение на Саймун 1. Повстанцы уничтожили оружейный завод «Альфа», значительно снизив боеспособность Имперские вооружённые силы.Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар ** Миссия во дворце Джаббы.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер ** Схватка над неизвестной зелёной планетой. ** Нападение на неизвестную базу пиратов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2 ** Кража личностной матрицы Три-нуля. ** Секретная миссия на Джеонозисе.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3 ** Аресты на ЗейтуинеПотерянные звёзды ** Эвакуация с Иваружара * До битвы при Хоте ** Нашествие восставших из мёртвых штурмовиков. ** Альянс повстанцев основал базу «Эхо» на Хоте, шестой планете в системе Хот. * 2 ПБЯ ** Родился По Дэмерон * 3 ПБЯ ** Отступление из Среднего Кольца. *** Нападение на Хайдорал-Прайм. *** Кампания Кайерти. ** Битва за Хот. Альянс повстанцев потерпел серьёзное поражение во время нападения Империи на базу «Эхо». ** Следуя наставлению Оби-Вана Кеноби, Люк Скайуокер прибыл на Дагоба, где начал обучение у мастера-джедая Йоды. ** Дуэль в Облачном городе. ** Побег из Облачного города.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * 4 ПБЯ ** Операция «Жёлтая луна». Принцесса Лея Органа возглавила миссию, чтобы отвлечь силы Империи, в то время как Альянс повстанцев использовал Салласт как точку сбора для своего флота.Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи ** Спасение Хана Соло. Хан Соло спасён из плена Джаббы Хатта. *** Джабба убит Леей Органой. *** Боба Фетт считался мёртвым после падения в пасть к сарлакку. ** Умер Йода, а Люк Скайуокер узнал, что он не единственный ребёнок Дарта Вейдера и у него есть сестра — Лея Органа. Похже он рассказал её об этом. ** Битва при Эндоре. Дарт Вейдер искупил себя и убил Дарта Сидиуса, Галактического Императора, тем самым исполнив пророчество Избранного — восстановил равновесие в Силе и уничтожил ситхов.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая ** Похороны Энакина Скайуокера ** Нападение на Имперский аванпост на противоположной стороне Эндора.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1 ** Началась Корусантская гражданская война.Последствия ** Битва за Кава-Сити.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2 ** Имперские силы начали операцию «Пепел», направленную против Набу, Бурнин-Конна, Кандованта, Абеднедо и Комменора.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4 ** Рейд на Грешный Тайрон.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3 ** Адельхард, имперский губернатор, отвечавший за сектор Аноат, заблокировал свой сектор, установив Железную блокаду. Лишённые поддержки Альянса повстанцев, запертые внутри блокады граждане подняли восстание.Звёздные войны: Восстание ** Битва при Маластаре.Эскадрилья «Клинок»: Час атаки ** Альянс повстанцев начал преобразовываться в Новую Республику, тем самым достигая своей цели по восстановлению Республики. ** Новая Республика восстановила Галактический Сенат на Чандриле, ставшей столицей. ** Новая Республика сорвала попытку Империи возобновить работу фабрик дроидов на Джеонозисе. ** Миссия на Акиве. ** Экстренный саммит на Акиве. ** Восстание на Акиве. ** Битва за Наалол. ** Освобождение Беспина. * 5 ПБЯ ** Миссия на Ветайне ** Нападение на Хайборейскую лунуПоследствия: Долг жизни ** Захват Первина Гедде ** Битва за Наг-Убдур *** Засада в Гофнех-Ридж *** Резня в Бинджай-Тине ** Осада Арканиса ** Битва за верфи Куата ** Освобождение Кашиика ** Мирные переговоры Империи и Республики *** Атака на Чандриле ** Осады Набу ** Битва за Джакку. Столкновение сил Новой Республики и Галактической Империи на Джакку, из которого Республика вышла победителем. ** Галактическое соглашение. Новая Республики и Галактическая Империя прекратили боевые действия и обе державы приступили к процессу разоружения. Уцелевшие силы Империи отступили в Неизведанные Регионы. ** У Леи Органы и Хана Соло родился Бен Соло. После Галактической гражданской войны * 6 ПБЯ ** Терекс прибыл на Каддак * 7 ПБЯ ** Терекс стал владельцем «Гиблого шипа» * 8 ПБЯ ** По Дэмерон начал обучатся пилотированию звёздных кораблей у своей матери, Шары Бэй * 10 ПБЯ ** Умерла Шара Бэй * 11 ПБЯ ** Родился Финн. * 12 ПБЯ ** У Сондив Селлы и её приятеля, политика Новой Республики, родилась Корр Селла * 14 ПБЯ ** Нака Аит начал карьеру мусорщика на планете Джакку * 15 ПБЯ ** Родилась Рей Скайуокер. * 17 ПБЯ ** В строй был введён грузовой корабль типа «НК-Вителл» * 20 ПБЯ ** На Дарктиле родился Маттиз Банз * 21 ПБЯ ** Первый орден начал использовать картель Риннривина Дайа и Воинов Амаксин для обеспечения средств на восстановление своего флота.Голос крови * 24 ПБЯ ** Джоф Систрайкер зачислен в военную академию Новой Республики * 25 ПБЯ ** У Грир Соннель был диагностирован синдром выгорания крови * 28 ПБЯ ** Амаксинский кризис ** Сенатор Лея Органа покинула Галактический Сенат после раскрытия её происхождения. ** Леей Органой сформировано Сопротивление. ** Кариса Синдиан была исключена из членов Старых династий. * Неизвестный период времени между 28 ПБЯ и 34 ПБЯ ** Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера. Вступивший на путь Тёмной стороны Силы Бен Соло нарушил планы его дяди, Люка Скайуокера, по восстановлению Ордена джедаев, вырезав его учеников. В последствии Бен он принял имя Кайло Рен, в знак получения титула магистра Рыцарей Рен и стал военачальником Первого ордена.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы ** Люк Скайуокер ушёл в добровольное изгнание. * 31 ПБЯ ** Погоня за потерянным сокровищем графа Дуку * 33 ПБЯ ** Сенатор Ланевер Виллечам был избран Канцлером Новой Республики Конфликт Первого ордена и Сопротивления * 34 ПБЯ ** Нападение на Туанул. Поселение Туанул было разорено Первым орденом, который разыскивал сведения о местонахождении мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера. ** Побег с Джакку. Рей, мусорщица, Финн, бывший штурмовик Первого ордена, и BB-8, дроид-астромеханик Сопротивления, сбегают с планеты Джакку, спасаясь от Первого ордена. ** Схватка на борту «Эраваны». ** Хоснианский катаклизм. Система Хосниан была уничтожена супероружием Первого ордена — «Старкиллером». ** Битва на Такодане. Первый орден напал на дворец Маз Канатыe в поисках дроида-астромеханика Сопротивления BB-8. ** Нападение на базу «Старкиллер». Силы Сопротивления напали на крепость Первого ордена, уничтожив супероружие «Старкиллер». *** Хан Соло был убит собственным сыном Кайло Реном. ** Рей и Чубакка нашли Люка Скайуокера на Ак-То, не исследованной планете Неизведанных Регионов. После 34 ПБЯ * Гаммит Чонд создал карты, основанные на галактических преданиях и его работа была помещена в Теневые залежи архива Графов.Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики * Спустя много лет рисунки Чонда были найдены архивариусом. Примечания и сноски }}